1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a touch input device configured to allow a user to input a touch signal, a vehicle including the touch input device, and a method for controlling the touch input device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, various electronic devices are enabled to perform electronic communication, and there is a tendency that design together with convenience of operation is emphasized in such electronic devices. In accordance with this tendency, input devices, which are often represented by a key board or a key pad, may be diversified.
A touch input device, for instance, is typically an interface between communication equipment and a user and allows the user to directly touch a touch screen using an input tool such as a finger or a touch pen. Since the touch input device is easily used by all types of users, the touch input device may be used in various devices, such as an Automated Teller Machine (ATM), Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and mobile phone, as well as in various field, such as banks, government offices, tourism and traffic guidance. In recent years, there has been an effort to apply the touch input device to additional fields, such as health- and medicine and vehicles. The touch input device may be implemented in a touch screen or may be used separately from the display device, and thus, utilization of the touch input device may be increased.